Silver Wings
by xxWhiteFangxx
Summary: Takes place two years after Naga is defeated. Some new evil has awakened. There will be trouble between the brawlers, you can't seem to tell who you can trust and who you can't. Will Earth and Vestroia fall into the hands of evil? Who's who now? ShunxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything relating to it!**

(The only thing I own in this whole fanfic is my OC.)

**Spoiler Warning! This Fanfic contains Spoilers!**

Rating: T (Mainly for Violence and mild language.) 

Takes place 2 years After Naga is defeated.

Silver Wings

My OC-

Name: Rebecca (Becca)

Age: 14

Appearance: Long brown hair in braid, blue eyes. Dressed in Emerald Green Tank Top and Dark Green Skirt.

Personality: Becca is very quiet and Tto keep to herself. She is the 3 brawler currently.

Background: Has been an orphan since age 2.

Onto the Fanfic:

Becca was sitting quietly in Shun's dojo. Her new home since she ran away from the terrible orphanage she had lived at for so long. Her blue eyes shimmered as she looked out a the rain.

A boy with long dark hair walked up behind Becca. "Are you ok?"

Becca looked up at the boy. "I'm fine Shun, I just have a lot on my mind."

He sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it? "I wonder what could have made the Bakugan come back? What evil could it be this time?"

Shun shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough…"

Becca's Bakugan Windrus rolled over to the too and popped open. "The reason we're back is Nightmarinoid. He is a new attribute, and is taking over both worlds."

The two teens gasped.

Becca growled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Wingdrus!?

"I-I was a bit scared how you would react."

"Wings you know you can tell me or Shun anything."

Dan yawned as he got out of bed. "Well Drago, it's time to rally the brawlers for another fight! By the way, it's nice to have you back buddy!"

Dragon opened. "It's nice to be back, even if it is for unfortunate reasons."

Dan logged onto the video chat. "Hey guys!" Runo glared. "No need to yell!"

"Gosh Runo, someone's a bit moody!" he threw his hands up.

Joe laughed. "Never tell a girl she's moody Dan!"

Runo turned red. "WHY YOU!"

"Would you too just get along!" yelled Marucho pulling on his hair.

Shun rolled his eyes well Becca laughed.

Alice smiled. "I just talked to Klause. Julio and him are going to help out the brawlers!"

"That's great! Chan said she'd help to!" said Joe smiling.

Julie and Billy logged on. "Hey guys!"

"Easy Julie, it's only 8:30am!"

"Come on Billy, lighten up! Rise and shine!"

Becca growled. "Everybody Shut up! We need to focus on the problem at hand. The fact that are world and Vestroia are in danger again!"

Dan laughed. "Someone is a little bit cranky!"

Shun rolled his eyes. "Dan, she's right. This is no time for fun and games!"

"Well guy I just got an bakumail from Chan. She said there has been some super strange activities going on in an old warehouse. There are bright lights, and weird sounds coming from it." said Joe looking at his message.

"Let's go check it out!" yelled Dan leaning back in his chair.

Marucho adjusted his glasses. "We can take my aircraft."

Julie grinned. "Air Trip!"

"It will be a bit cramped with all 8 of us, but it shouldn't be too bad of a flight. Joe ask Chan were we should meet her." Marucho said.

Joe nodded and sent a message to Chan. He got a reply in bright red text a few minutes later. "Ok, Chan wants us to meet her in alley by the market."

Marucho nodded. "I'll pick everyone up and pick you up as soon as possible."

**In Aircraft with Marucho, Alice, Runo, Dan, and Joe**

Dan tapped his figured on the shiny metallic table top. "I wonder if we'll find a giant brawling arena!"

Runo hit his head. "Because that's just what everyone hides in warehouse!"

"True. I believe Runo has a point Dan. If what they were doing was harmless brawling why would they want to hide it?" said Marucho talking logically.

A smirked graced Runo's features, while Dan pouted.

Alice laughed. "Come on guys, can't you get along?"

**Picking up Klause and Julio**

Julio laughed and pushed Klause forward out to stairs leading into the large metal aircraft. "Ladies First."

Dan was laughing wildly, Runo and Marucho chuckling. Alice tried not smiled.

Klause's blue eyes looked as if they were carved from ice. "Not funny, Julio!" He got onto the aircraft and sat down next to Alice who blushed.

Julio shook the whole aircraft when he got on. "Gees Klause, can't take a joke!?" he smiled.

Klause murmured German Insults under his breath.

Julio grinned. "I bet Joe's ready to see his girlfriend!

Joe blushed.

The silver haired boy smirked. "Remember Joe, she was ours first."

Hulio crackled his knuckles. "And if you hurt her, oh I'm going to let you have buddy! And maybe Klause will hit you with a glove or something!"

A loud gulp was heard.

Klause rolled his eyes. "Don't take him _too_ seriously.

**Picking up Shun and Becca**

Shun picked up Becca and threw his grappling hook at the aircraft.

The hook caught the aircraft lifting Shun and Becca off their feet.

A shout could be heard from the aircraft. "He is such a show off!"

Becca and Shun climbed the rope until they got inside the aircraft.

Alice smiled. "Hi Shun, Hi Becca."

"Ninja boy knows how to make an entrance!" laughed was frustrated. "Oh come on!"

He stopped as Runo hit him on the head.

Marucho pulled on his blonde locks of hair. "Why me?"

Klause took a sip of tea. "See Julio, and you say I'm dramatic."

**Picking up Julie and Billy**

The aircraft landed smoothly and the door opened letting Julie and Billy on board.

"Hello everyone!"

"What's up Dudes?"

Marucho smiled. "Greetings Julie, and you too Billy. We should arrive at the meeting place in 4 hours."

**4 Hours Later**

The Aircraft landed in a clearing just outside of the area Chan had asked the brawlers to meet her in.

Hulio stretched as every got off the aircraft. "Follow me and Klause guys, we're been here a million times."

The Brawlers traveled threw the center of town until the reached a small dark alley way, everyone began to walk down it. Except Marucho who was a bit frightened and had to be dragged by Dan.

Chan ran up to the brawlers and hugged Joe. "Hey guys, I'm glad you guys could make it!"

Joe blushed and patted Chan's back as she hugged him.

"Come on guys, I'll show you what I was talking about!"

They followed Chan for about 15 minutes until the came to a beat up old warehouse.

Klause looked up at the warehouse. "There are weird noises coming from inside."

Chan nodded. "I told you."

Shun suddenly tensed up. "Someone's watching us."

Dan looked around. "Shun no one is wa-" He got cut off as someone pinned him to the side of the warehouse.

All the brawlers took a step or two back in fright, except Shun who was ready to attack.

The figure was slender and very strong, it looked around at the brawlers. "What do you think your doing!? This place is off limits."

**Yay, Chapter One is Finished! Don't we all love cliffhangers? **


	2. No Show?

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything relating to it!**

**SPOILER WARNING! This chapter contains spoilers!**

**  
Rating: T (For Violence, and Mild Language and Flirting.) **

Silver Wings: Chapter 2

The figure pulled down her hood, revealing fairly short, dark purple hair that moved with the breeze. "My is Alean. I am a member of Tribrawl Force, and my job is to put you brats in your place and keep you out of our business. Now who has the guts to take me on in brawl?"

Runo was enraged. "I'll take you on, miss 'I'm so cool'!"

Becca stepped forward. "Runo's it's a trap. Alean is trying to see who will lose their cool and rush blindly into a brawl."

Alean gave a dark grin. "Some is smarter than I though you brats would be. I want to brawl you."

Becca nodded. "Field Open!"

Alean smirked. "Field Open."  
The other brawlers opened the field to watch the brawl.

Alean glared at Becca. "Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Beestriker(400g) stand!"

Becca's blue eyes appeared ice cold. "Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Centapoid(370g) stand!"

"If that's the best you've got this will be over in a flash." said Alean in a dark gravely voice. "Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Hynoid(400g) stand with Centapoid!"

Becca smirked. "Gate Card Open! G-Power Exchange! Now it's Centapoid who has the 400g."

Alean held up a card. "Ability Card Activate, Organelle Revenge! Sorry Sweety Centapoid is down to 250g!" Hynoid set Centapoid rolling to Becca's feet.

Becca picked up her little green Bakugan. "Gate Card Set, Bakugan brawl! Ventus Siege(380g) stand on my new gate!"

Alean rolled her eyes. "Too scared to go play with Beestriker? Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Dragonoid(470g) stand with Siege!"

_Not good. Siege only has 380g. _Thought Becca. "Gate Card Open, Character! Siege is at 760g!"

Alean laughed. "Ability Card Activate, Merge Shield! Dragonoid gains the same amount of G's your Bakugan did which is 380g, putting my precious pet at 850g."

Becca clenched her teeth in frustration. "Ability Counter! Siege Attack!"

Becca's Siege defeated Alean's Dragonoid.

"Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Delta Dragonoid(500g) stand!" screamed Alean.

Becca's blue eyes glittered with determination. "Bakugan Brawl. Siege stand with Beestriker!"

Alean rubbed her pale hands together. "Gate Card Open! Level Down! Siege is dropped to 280g!"

Becca smirked. "Ability Card Activate! Storm Breaker! Your gate is useless."

Alean growled. "Your still only at 380g, but to ensure my victory, Ability Card Activate, Evil Power! Beestriker is bumped up to 450g."

"Ability Card Activate, Negative Delta! Beestriker loses 200g putting it at 250g!" said Becca confidently.

Alean snarled as Beestriker was defeated.

Becca took a deep breath. "Bakugan Brawl, Wingdrus(470g) stand with Delta Dragonoid!"

Alean flipped her hair back. "Gate Card Open, Darkus Prominent! My beast gains 50g! Putting him at 550g!"

Shun watched with great interest. _This doesn't look good for Becca. But let's see what she can do under pressure._

Becca sighed. "Ability Card Activate, Tornado Pandemonium! Wingdrus is up to 570g!"

Wingdrus flapped her large green wings, flying gracefully over her opponents head as a tornado raged towards Delta Dragonoid.

Delta Dragonoid winced in pain as the tornado slammed into him.

Alean gasped. "No way! Ability Care Activate, Level 1! Delta Dragonoid is raised to 650g!"

"Sorry your finished. Ability Card Activate, Razor Feathers**(A/N: I made up this Ability Card!) **Windrus is raised to 770g!"  
Wingdrus glowed a brilliant shade of emerald green as she blasted her opponent with razor sharp feathers defeating him."

Alean dropped to her need as the field closed. "I never lose."

Becca smirked. "Until now."

Alean disappeared in a puff of purple smoke as did the whole warehouse.

The brawlers hacked and coughed on the smoke.

Becca suddenly felt weak she started to fall.

Shun coughed Becca as the smoke started to clear. "Becca!? Are you ok?"

Becca nodded.

"Well that was totally weird." said Dan scratching the back of his head.

Marucho nodded and adjusted his glasses. "It was indeed strange."

Chan walked over to Joe. "The whole warehouse disappeared too."

"We should be heading home Chan. It's getting late and Warehouse is gone." said Marucho poking his figure tips together.

Chan nodded. "I'll go back with you guys. Don't think you can leave me out of the action!"

All the brawler boarded Marucho's large silver aircraft.

The brawler all decided to stay at Marucho's house since it was getting so late.

Julie was dressed in hot pink, silky, Pajamas. "EVERYONE!"

Marucho blocked his ears with his small hands. "What is it Julie?"

Said Brawler jumped up and down receiving strange looks from the others. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Alice sighed and tucked a strand of her bright orange hair behind her ear. "Julie shouldn't we be more concerned with all the out of the normal things that have been happening lately?"

Skyress popped open looking at Julie from Shun's Shoulder. "Alice is correct. Vestroia and Earth are in trouble from the forces of Nightmarenoid!"

"Chill sister, I think we could all use a bit of fun since there is really nothing else we can do right now." added Preyus.

Julie smiled. "That's the spirit, now let's play! I'll go first!"

Groans could be heard from some of the over Brawlers.

"Ok Marucho, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm ahhh ummm, Truth?"

"Your no fun! Is it true that you have been online dating Jewels!?"

"Heheh umm, yeah."

"O-M-G That is so wild! Anyway Marucho it's your turn."

Marucho had a dark gleam in his eyes as he looked around the room. "Ok Klause, truth or dare."

The silver haired boy winced. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like most in this room."

"W-w-what, I won't do it!"  
"You're the one who picked dare Klause!"

"Fine." Klause walked over to Alice and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hands, leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled back and scampered back to his seat trying to hid his blush, as was Alice.

Klause sighed. "Dan truth or dare?  
Dan jumped up. "I'm no chicken, so dare!"  
Klause smiled. "Wear Runo's cloths for the rest of the game."

"That's just mean Klause"

"I know, but it's fun."  
Dan plodded up the stairs and when he came back down he was dressed in Runo's clothing. "Ta da."

All the brawlers laughed at him.

Dan fumed. "Shut up! Ok Mr. Hotshot, truth or dare?"

Shun rolled his eyes at the nickname Dan had bestowed upon him. "Dare."

Dan rubbed his hands together. _MAHAHAHA _"I dare to be locked in the coat closet with Becca for 30minutes."

Shun shrugged. "Sure why not."

Julio shoved Becca and Shun into the coat closet and locked the door.

In the closet with Shun and Becca

Becca was blushing. "So ummm, It's awfully cramped in here."

Shun smirked at Becca's uneasiness. "Does being this close to me bother you?"

"No! I mean umm no."

Shun leaned forward and kissed her.

Becca was shocked for a moment but then kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he snaked his around her waste.

The broke apart for air.

40 Minutes Later With The Others

Dan was dressed up like Runo, Billy was covered in Pink paint, Marucho was sleeping on the couch, Klause and Alice were together on the loveseat, Chan and Joe snuggled together on the other couch, and the others were finishing up the game of truth or dare.

Julie placed her figures on her chin. "You know Shun and Becca have been in the closet a really long time."  
Dan gasped. "We forgot to let them out!

Back with Shun and Becca

Shun smiled warmly at Becca as she sat in his lap.

Just as then the closet door opened and they saw Julio.

"Well well what so we have here?"

Shun and Becca blushed as the exited the closet and Julio closed the door behind them.

Dan smirked. "So got himself a girlfriend?"

Shun played it cool. "Yes I did if you must know Dan."

With Alean and the Tribrawlers

In a dark purple building sat three brawlers. Alean, Jason, and Aurora.

Jason tipped back in his chair, with scarlet eyes shooting daggers at Alean. "How could you lose? Master will be angered beyond belief when he find out."

"Easy Jason, Alean tried her best, didn't you dear?"

Alean nodded. "Yes Aurora."

"And don't forget Jason, I'm the leader. I'll break the news to master. All you and Alean have to do is take this tiny purple orb and place it in one of the brawlers shadows."

Jason held the tiny orb. "Why?  
Aurora sighed. "Just do it, you idiot. Alean make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. It's imperative that that orb is placed in one of the brawlers shadows."

Jason rolled the orb around in his hand. "What does it do?"

"Arrh!" Aurora slapped her forehead. "It will allow me to take control of the brawler whom you placed the orb in their shadow."

Aurora's Bakugan popped open. "Once we have control of someone they trust we can gain all the inside info we need to shut the brawlers down.

Alean snickered. "Do you have any preference who we take control of?"

Aurora thought for a moment, her amethyst colored eyes sparking. "Well I would suggest Dan or Shun, since they appear to have the most influence over the group."

With the Brawlers

"What no way! You and Becca?" gasped Dan.

Becca blushed and Shun nodded.

Julie's eyes lite up. "O-M-G Their in love!"

Chan rolled her eyes. "Yes Julie, now let's stop embarrassing them!"

Dan's bakupod started beeping loudly. Dan clicked on his inbox and saw a message.

_Hey Brawlers,_

_Meet us at the pine grove in the park at 9:00am tomorrow. We have valuable information to give you guys. Btw bring all the brawlers, you gonna want all of you to hear this._

_- J&A_

"Who the heck is J&A?" Dan was scratching his head.

All the brawlers checked out the message.

"That's a little bit creepy… But maybe whoever they are, they can help us." said Marucho adjusting his glasses.

9:00am the next day

Dan stomped his feet. "No one's here!"

Runo pulled a note off one of the pine trees. "Hey guys look at this note. It says!"

_Sorry to not be here to meet you guys in person, but we were attack by the Tribrawlers. The only thing we had time to do was leave this note. The Tribrawlers work for Nightmarenoid and their leader Auroro was gifted with magic powers from Nightmarenoid._

_J&A_

"Oh Dear." Marucho sighed. "It looks as if we were to late."

"Oh well, let's get out of here." said Shun his eyes had darkened so much they looked black.

Becca looked at Shun, puzzled.

Dan gasped. "That is the last thing I expected from you Shun. You're the one who is always checking and doubling checking everything!"

Shun growled. "Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did!"

SsSsSsSs

Mahaha Chapter 2 is Finished! Please review/comment!

I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

xxWhiteFangxx


	3. Know Your Shadow

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything relating to it.**

Silver Wings

Chapter 3: Know Your Shadow

Becca looked at Shun, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "Shun what's wrong?"

Shun's eyes her cold as ice as he looked over at Becca. "Let's go home Becca."

"Wait, Shun what's your problem? I though we agreed we were all staying at Marucho's tonight."

Shun grabbed Becca's wrist roughly. "Change of plans."

Becca waved good bye to the brawlers well Shun dragged her out of Marucho's house and into the aircraft Marucho had Kaudo get ready to take Becca and Shun home in.

Marucho sighed as Kaudo reported Becca and Shun were home safe and sound. "Is it just me or is Shun acting a bit strange?"

"I don't now what his problem is." Dan growled. "Let him be a jerk if that's what he wants."

Alice looked nervous. "He was so rough, he never has treated Becca that way before…"

"It must be something serious Dan, I mean Shun never acts like that." said Runo glaring at Dan. "Did you and Shun get in another fight!?"

Dan snarled. "No! I told you he's being a moody jerk!

Becca sat in the meditating room of the dojo quietly. _What's wrong with him _Her blues eyes shimmered with concern.

Shun walked in and sat behind Becca, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She leaned her head against his chest. "Shun what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything."

Shun seemed puzzled. "Nothing's wrong Becca…"

"Then why did you snapped at Dan and the others?" Her eyes brimming with tears.

"I did what?" Shun sounded nervous and confused.

"You were awful to them, and you were so rough, you dragged me home all of a sudden! How can you not remember!?" Becca snarled and tried to pull away from him.

Shun gasped but forced Becca to look at him. "I honestly don't remember anything like that, and I am so sorry for whatever I did to you Becca, please forgive me!"  
"You really don't remember do you… I'm sorry I got so angry at you." said Becca softly tears streaking down he face.

Shun gently dried her tears. "It's ok Becca. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Becca and Shun headed off to bed for the night. Both relieve that they had seemed to have resolved the earlier problem, or so they thought.

Marucho was busy working on his computer. "Hey guys, Shun's online."

"Well I'm going to give him piece of my mind. Move over Marucho." said Dan sitting down after Marucho moved from the chair. He sent Shun an IM on the Bakugan Chat site.

_PyrusDan: Hey jerk, what are you up too now?_

_VentusNinja: Listen Dan I know I was a jerk earlier but I honestly can't remember any of it! _

_PyrusDan: YEAH RIGHT SHUN!!!! Like people really just randomly forget chunks of their lives. I'm not as dumb as you seem to think I am!_

_VentusNinja: I don't know what's wrong with me ok! I have had a major headache all day. But if you don't believe me that's fine._

_**VentusNinja sighed off at 9:12pm **_

"That jerk!" yelled Dan.

Runo walked over and hit Dan in the shoulder. "Calm down, and tell us what happened!"

"Read this!" snarled Dan.

The other looked over Shun's messages.

Julie gasped. "That's a bit creppy!"

"A bit!? Shun has lost his mind!" growled Runo.

Marucho adjusted his glasses. "I do believe something is very wrong with Shun."

Alice nodded nervously. "I'm worried about Shun, and Becca…"

Dan shrugged. "I'm not. Shun's just moody, and a big jerk."

The next morning Shun awoke with a pounding headache.

Becca saw that he looked like he was in pain. "Shun what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a headache."

"If your sure… There are some pain relief meds in the bathroom cabinet if you need it." With that Becca began making breakfast.

Shun leaned over the bathroom sink holding his head. _Why do I suddenly get such painful headaches? I wonder if it has anything to do with what Becca was talking about…_

After Becca brought breakfast to Shun's granpa she put two plates with scrambled eggs, and toast, down on a small table along with two glasses of orange juice. "Shun! Come and Eat!"

Shun kneeled down at one end of the table Becca was at the other. "Thanks Becca, it tastes really good."

Becca smiled. "I'm glad! Are you ok, you in the bathroom for a long time?"

"My head still really hurts." said Shun massaging his temples, when suddenly his eyes turned a shade darker.

After breakfast Becca finished washing the dishes while Shun pretending to meditate.

Becca hugged Shun from behind. "Come on Shun, the others are going to be here to pick us up soon. Joe found some pretty strange messages going on the Bakugan Chat site."

Shun nodded. "Alright."

Marucho's aircraft landed outside the dojo. Becca and Shun enter the large silver and red aircraft and sat with the others.

Dan glared at Shun. "So are you done being a jerk?"  
Shun's eyes darkened yet another shade, and he matched Dan's glare. "You should be asking yourself that."

The others gasped.

"Please stop fighting!" exclaimed Alice.

Becca embraced Shun from behind, and murmured into his ear. "Please stop Shun. I love you and I know something's wrong with you, but please try to snap out of it!"

Shun's eyes returned to their normal color, he stumbled back a little. "What happened?"

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb Shun, what do you take me for? An idiot!" yelled Dan.

Becca snarled at Dan. "Leave him alone! Something is wrong with him, he gets these strange moments were he gets a horrible headache and then he acts let a jerk. When he goes back to normal he can't remember a thing from when he was acting funny."

Marucho though for a moment. "That is strange." He looked at Shun who was now sitting on the couch. "Shun I have a theory, but first I need to ask you. Have you been exposed to any negative energy?"

Shun's eyes widened. "I had a strange dream right before all this started happening to me, were a black Bakugan was standing on top of a huge tower. It had three heads, and a serpent like body."

Wingdrus gasped. "Did it happen to have, huge ragged wings as well?"  
Shun nodded.

Nightmarinoid hissed. "Aurora, is everything going according to plan."  
"For the most part master."

"What do you mean, _for the most part."_

"Well the brawler seems to have a bit more will power than I suspected, and is fighting the effects of my Shadow Trans Orb. I am working on a stronger version, but for now that's the best we're got."  
Nightmarinoid looked dissatisfied. "Well why don't you send our little frienda Maranus after them?"

Aurora smirked. "As you wish my master, Maranus will make quick work of any who oppose her."

SsSsSs

Ugh, yes this is a short chapter, I have been super busy lately.

But I'm on spring break, so the next chapter will come sooner, and be a good bit longer.


	4. How To Kill A Hero

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan, or anything relating to it!**

_**(Except my OC.)**_

**Silver Wings: Chapter Three**

**How To Kill A Hero**

As Wingdrus spoke, her voice has laced with concern. "It sounds to me like your dream was a scene from the Nightmare Murders. An experience I wish I had never witnessed."

"What is the Nightmare Murders, and do you know the Bakugan I saw in my dream?" asked Shun.

Windrus nodded. "The Bakugan you saw was Nightmarinoid. He was born with three attributes. Pyrus, Aquos, and Haos, his sister was Ventus, Sub Terra, and Darkus. Nightmarinoid is the one how planned and carried out the Nightmare Murders. He killed his sister Triganoid, and my father, Ventus Hurricanoid."

Skyress nodded. "It was a huge misfortune."

Gorem popped open. "I heard of it but I never knew what exactly happened."

"It went like this…" began Wingdrus.

_Flashback_

_Near the center of Vestroia, at the top of a tower stood two, three headed dragon Bakugan with serpent like bodies. The one on the left was a deep shade of red with blue claws, and white wings. He was known as Nightmarinoid. The one on the right was black, with orange claws, and green wings. She was known as Saranoid. _

_Nightmarinoid's voice was cold and bitter. "Give me your Ventus, Sub Terra, and Darkus powers. Or I'll take your life here and now."_

_Saranoid stood firm. "Then come take then from me!" _

_A cold laugh has heard. "Cainoid, Fenixa, you heard my dear sister. Now attack!"_

_A Wolf like Bakugan of the Darkus attribute appeared from the shadows, and threw itself at Saranoid. His razor sharp teeth crunch down on one of Saranoid's necks. Black lightning surging into her body as he bit down. _

_Just when Saranoid though the assault was over, a clear fox like Bakugan leaped over her. The bakugan's tale showered Saranoid in pale blue flames which to her horror wouldn't let her move._

"_Well well sister. Looks like I win."_

_Saranoid let out one finally breath before she was killed by her brother's ultimate attack._

_Nightmarinoid absorbed his sister's Ventus, Darkus, and Sub Terra powers. When he did this he grew larger. His claws and teeth became bigger and sharper. Then his entire body turned black as coal. _

_Then Nightmarinoid was off to his next victims. The brother and sister who were known as the guardians of Vestroia. Haos Sonya, and Ventus Hurricane. They lived in a beautiful stone temple in the center of Vestroia. This is also were young Wingdrus, her mother a Ventus Jungle(reverse colored) Skyress lived since Hurricanoid wanted his family to stay with him. _

_Cainoid and Fenixa had attacked Sonya and trapped her in one part of the temple well Nightmarenoid went after Hurricanoid._

_Nightmarinoid started trying to burn the temple down when a huge gust of wind blew the flames away and a loud screech was heard._

_Hurricanoid was the cause of this wind. He was a huge green bird bakugan with four sword like tails, and metallic feathers. "Well Nightmarinoid. You have some nerve showing your face here after what you've done!"_

_Nightmarinoid glared at him. "I will have the sacred power you and your family have kept to themselves for all this time, even if it means I have to kill you all!"_

_Fenixa and Cainoid had trapped Windrus's mother, as well, when she had tried to help Sonya._

_Sonya cried out weakly. But her call could not be heard._

_A battle raged on between Hurricanoid and Nightmarinoid, neither was going down without a fight to the bitter end. _

_That's when tragedy stuck. Wingdrus came to see what was happening, and if her father was still alive._

_Nightmarinoid lunged at the young Bakugan, and wrapped his serpent like body around her. Two of Nightmarinoid's head he positioned to bite Windrus in the neck and chest. His fangs dripping with poison. His third head did the talking. "It's you or her Hurricanoid. Surrender and give up your life, or I kill your daughter here and now."_

_Hurricanoid laid down and growled. "I surrender Nightmarinoid. I cannot watch any innocent Bakugan whether or not it is my child, be killed because I failed to protect them."  
Nightmarinoid threw Wingdrus to the side and stood over Hurricanoid. "And now you shall die." he laughed. "The great hero, is no more!" With that, his three tail glowed brightly and an enormous bolt of black lightning hit Hurricanoid, killing him. _

_Nightmarinoid stood over Windrus next, and chuckled. "He thought, he had spared you, but unfortunately for you, you shall die too!"_

_Wingdrus gasped as she was about to be destroyed._

_But a blast of golden light, with green wind swirling around it knocked Nightmarinoid back._

_Sonya and Windrus's mother landed near the young Ventus Bakugan. They were covered in wounds from Cainoid and Fenixa._

_Nightmarinoid shook his heads. "You two can't stop me, even Hurricanoid is dead!"_

_Sonya gasped, and Wingdrus's Mother know as Jungle growled._

_Jungle snarled. "How dare you!" She started to attack, but Sonya held her back._

"_Don't get us into a battle we will surely lose!"_

_Nightmarinoid grinned. "Wise as ever Sonya, to bad you'll have to be destroies as well."_

_That's when Sonya ripped open a portal to the human world allowing Bakugan to escape what was the beginning of Nightmarinoid's rein of terror. Then she and Jungle fled, but little did they know Nightmarinoid could also get into the human world, and wouldn't settle for just Vestroia._

_End Of Flashback_

_  
_"… and that's what happened." Finished Wingdrus.

They mood in the airship had turned solemn.

Everyone picked up their Bakugan.  
Becca helded Wingdrus close to her heart. "I am so sorry…"

Suddenly their was a huge explosion and, the airship started to shake violently, knocking all of the brawlers and their Bakugan against one wall.

"What the heck was that!?" Shouted Dan.

Just them their was another explosion that sent the brawlers flying into the other wall.

A loud roar was heard from the forest they were flying over.

SsSsSs

Sorry this chapter is short, I though I'd have more time to work on it but I have some stuff to do this week. The next chapter should be longer as long as nothing comes up.


	5. Our Protector Vs Sheer Perfection

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan, or anything else!**

**(Except my OC.)**

_**Silver Wings: Chapter 5**_

_**Our Protector vs. Perfection**_

"What the heck was that!" yelled Julie.

Marucho crawled over to a window and what he saw made his blood run cold. "It's a monster!"

"What do you mean, a monster!" called Dan as the airship continued to shake violently. Dan crawled over to the window and gasped as he saw what Marucho saw.

The airship made a crash landing. The brawlers crawled out of the airship, hacking on the smoke.

The "Monster" Marucho and Dan saw laughed as it saw the brawlers. It looked like a giant komodo dragon, and it was black and purple. "Your pathetic! I'll destroy you all with one blast!"

The brawlers hid behind the wing of the airship, when Julie called. "What are you!"  
The moster roared. "My name is Maranus, I am a darkus attributed Bakugan sent to dispose of you! Now stop hiding and let me get this over with." Maranus's lizard like tongue slapped the airship sending it flying.

The brawlers scattered, trying to stay hidden.

Shun growled. "How can a Bakugan be in it's true form in our world!?  
Maranus spewed a purple haze from her mouth.

When the haze reached the brawlers, as they inhaled it they felt very sick and were knocked unconscious.

Maranus slinked over to where the brawlers where knock unconscious and scooped them up with her tail. "Gotcha brawlers! Boy do I love my job!"

Aurora laughed. "Well Master, Maranus has completed the task she was assigned and you'll have the brawlers by the end of the day."

Nightmarenoid grinned. "Very good."  
"Master if you don't mind me asking why do you want the brawlers brought here, and not just have Maranus finish then off right then and there?"

"Because my loyal servant, what fun would that be? And besides I'm not going to let my outstanding torturing skills go to waste."

Shun awoke and found himself tight grasped in Maranus's tail with the rest of the brawlers, he saw Becca was right next to him. "Hey Becca, wake up!" he whispered.

Becca's blue eyes fluttered open. "Where are we?"

"In Maranus's tail, but I don't know were she's taking us."

Becca whimpered. "It's hard to breathe."

Shun managed to pull a small knife out of his pocket. He gave Maranus a quick stab.

The powerful Bakugan hissed in pain and dropped the brawlers onto the ground. "Oh now you've gone and made me mad!"

The brawlers who were still knocked out awoke after hitting the ground.

Dan growled. "Who do you think you are trying to kidnap us!?"

Maranus growled. "My master wanted to see you shrimps, you should be honored."

Wingdrus popped open on Becca's shoulder. "Your so called master, is an evil Bakugan, who will pay dearly for what he's done."

Maranus roared. "No Wingdrus! You'll be the one who pays, you'll be the one lying cold, dead, and alone, at the end of the fight!"

Skyress popped open. "I doubt that Maranus. His power is false. Half of it is stolen, he shall never be allowed to get away with what he's done."

"Enough, you'll all be dead soon enough!" With that Maranus charged at the brawlers, mouth wide open, her razor teeth shimmering."

The a burst of golden light blasted Maranus turning her into her ball form. The light danced around the brawls, and there was a huge flash, the next thing the knew the were in the park be Joe's house, completely unharmed.

Tigerrara hopped onto Runo's should. "What just happened."

Julie rubbed the back of her head. "That was like totally crazy!"

Joe came running up to the brawlers. "Hey guys I was just going for a jog, what are you doing here?"

Dan explained what had happened. His scarlet eyes still full of confusion.

Joe looked at the brawlers, head cocked to one side, he seemed to think they were crazy. "So a bright light came from no where and saved you?"

"_Yes." said a voice as soft and smooth as silk. "Maranus is no longer a threat, I have sealed her in her ball form for eternity."_

"Who's there?" called Alice."

"_Me." replied the voice, seeming slightly amused._

Shun had had enough of this little game. "Who are you!?"

_A Haos Bakugan appeared in front of the brawlers with a radiant golden glow. "It is I, Haos Sonya."_

Becca's eyes widened.

Wingdrus bounced up and down, on her brawler's should. "Aunt Sonya! How are you, and what's happened to mother?"

_Sonya's voice took on a sad tone. "I've been better, I had to flee to the human world to seek help. Nightmarinoid grows stronger and stronger. More and more Bakugan join his side. But I believe with the help of you Bakugan and your brave human companions we can stop him. As for Jungle, she stayed in Vestroia, she's deterimind to guard the place your father and I have guard since the responsibility was past on to us by our parents long ago." _

Drago sighed. "I see, quite an unfortunate situation."

_Sonya nodded. "I am having quite a hard time traveling around in the human world…."_

Marucho adjusted his blue rimmed glass, then looked to Joe and back to Sonya. "Perhaps Joe would be willing to help you Sonya. He doesn't have a talking Bakugan any more."

_Sonya landed on Joe's shoulder. "Are you willing to help me, young human?"_

Joe's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Oh course I'll help you Sonya."

Gorem sighed as Julie squealed. "O-M-G that's like so totally sweet!"

Nightmarinoid roared furiously. "Maranus has failed me."  
Aurora bowed down in front of Nightmarinoid . "I'm so sorry master. Perhaps we should split them up? Together they are strong, alone there weak."

Nightmarinoid smirked. "Very well Aurora, split them all up, scatter them about."

Aurora smirked. "As you wish master." Aurora snapped her figures and she became amazingly beautiful, her hair grew longer and more silky, her eyes shimmered with a kind of radiance you couldn't image, and her skin was now as perfect as a porcelain doll. With that she teleported herself to a tree in the park.

The brawler's decided to take a break at Runo's restaurant, but well they were walking there they heard yelping.

They all looked around and at each other when Dan called out. "Who's there and what's wrong!?"

A voice answered back. "Over here behind the bushes, I'm being crushed, help!"

The brawlers walked over to where they heard the call from. They were horrified to see a beautiful girl trapped under 3 huge tree branches.

Marucho kneeled down next to her. "Dan, Shun, Joe, move the logs quick!"

The boys pushed the logs off of the girl but she was banged up and covered in wounds.

Alice pulled out a first aid kit and began tending to the girl. "Oh dear, let me help you. I'm Alice and this is Shun, Becca, Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, and Joe, what your name?" asked Alice after introducing her friends.

The girl flinched as Alice cleaned her wounds. "My name Arorua."

Joe smiled. "That's a nice name, why don't you come to Runo's place with us and get something to eat."

Arorua stood up slowly. "That would be nice but I'd hate to be any trouble."

"Oh you won't be, come on!" said Runo happily.

They arrived at Runo's Restaurant. Runo and Alice went to the kitchen to get something for everyone to eat well everyone else sat in a booth.

Marucho blushed and adjusted his glasses nervously. "So Arorua, are you familiar with Bakugan?"

Arorua nodded cheerfully. "Oh yes! I brawl with translucence Bakugan, they automatically take on the attribute of their opponent. Interesting huh?"

Scarlett eyes twinkled. "That's so cool!" said Dan as he leaned in closer to Arorua.

Arorua smiled sweetly. "It's an honor to meet the best Bakugan brawlers ever!"

Shun leaned back in his seat but found he couldn't seem to ignore Arorua's voice.  
Becca forced a smiled. Arorua was perfect, far move perfect then she'd ever be."

Joe who was sitting right next to Arorua patted her on the back gently. "I'm sure you're an excellent brawl yourself."

Arorua giggled and blushed. "You guys are to kind."

Dan sighed and seemed to get lost in Arorua's eyes.

Arorua tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. "But I never can seem to use the right combos… My Bakugan take on the attribute of their opponent, which makes me have to be comfortable with brawling with every attribute of Bakugan."

"That's no problem we would help you after we eat!" exclaimed Marucho.

Alice and Runo came out of the kitchen and placed everyone's food on the table.  
Julie's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, this looks so totally delicious!"

Arorua put her napkin on her lap, and ate slowly.

Alice smiled. "Oh it's nothing special, but please enjoy!"

Everyone began to eat not knowing what would ultimately be the destruction of their team sat with them at that very moment.

SsSsSs

**There chapter 5 is done. It's a bit longer than the last chapter, but I ended it here to save some really exciting stuff for the next chapter. See if you can find an odd little detail in this chapter. Hehehehe**


	6. Someone's Not Right

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything relating to it!**

(The only thing I own is my OC.)

**Silver Wings: Chapter 6**

**Someone's Not Right**

The brawler's finished their meals and got on the airship, with Arorua right behind them. Dan has invited her to help them out on they're mission to stop Nightmarinoid and the brawlers and Bakugan who were his loyal soldiers.

"So Arorua, who is your guardian Bakugan." inquired Marucho.

Arorua smiled and pulled out a small clear Bakugan. "My dear Bakugan Clear Atmos."

'Atmos' popped open. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Drago rolled over to Atmos. "The pleasure is ours Atmos."

Arorua smiled sweetly. "I can't thank you guys enough, for all of you hospitality."

"It's like no problem!" exclaimed Julie.

Marucho twiddled his thumbs nervously. "If you don't mind, you'll have to share a room with Julie."

"That's fine, it would be an honor to share a room with any of you brawlers." said Arorua.

Later that night all the brawlers had gone to bed but Arorua was still awake. She snuck out to Marucho's computer room. _Ok let's start some trouble. _The computer asked for a user name and password. Arorua's hand started glowing pink and she waved it over the keyboard and it filled in Dan's user name and password to the Bakugan site. She wrote a Bakumail to Runo:

_Hey Runo,_

_You know how Shun was acting all creepy awhile ago, I think Marucho might be up to something. I mean he's on the computer hours before any of us even come out of our rooms, what's up with that? I think we have some traitors among us…_

_Dan_

Arorua smirked. She logged out of Dan's account and logged on to Marucho's. She scrolled threw Marucho's friend list until she got to Shun. She clicked send Bakumail:

_Greetings Shun,_

_Haven't you wondered why Dan was so keen on getting rid of you well you were having strange 'mood swings'? I think Dan's up to something and I think he may know more about Tridanoid then he what's to let on… So keep your eyes out for anything suspicious. I think there is a traitor among us!_

_Marucho_

Arorua yawned and logged off. _I finish the rest tomorrow. _She crawled back in bed to sleep for three more hours.

All the brawlers awoke and began to eat breakfast.

Dan shoved his face full of food, acting as if he hadn't eaten anything in days.

Runo slapped her forehead. "Dan stop inhaling your food, before you choke!"

Dan smiled at his girlfriend. "Calm down Runo, I'm fine!"

Marucho snickered other the couples antics. "So Arorua did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, thank you." replied Arorua in her sweet tone.

Kato(Marucho's butler)'s voice came over the intercom. "We'll be arriving at our destination in 3 hours. Please enjoy the flight."

"Well I guess we have 3 hours to do whatever we want guys." said Julie playing with the necklace Billy had given her.

Runo ran a hand through her silky blue hair before logging on to the computer to check her Bakumail. She noticed she had a message from Dan in her inbox. She read the message, and gasped. She quickly logged off and went to talk to Dan.

Shun stood up and Becca gave him her "where do you think your going look."

He smiled. "Relax, I'm justing going to check my messages."

Becca sighed. "Fine but hurry back."

Shun nodded before going off to check his messages. He was disturbed by what he saw, he logged off quickly and sat back down with Becca without a sound.

Becca noticed Shun's uneasiness and nuzzled his neck affectionately making him blush. "What's wrong Shun? You know you can tell me."

"It's a bit of a long story, come with me to Dan and me's room." mumbled Shun.

Becca followed quietly behind Shun as he led her to his room.

"I wonder were the off too." said Julie mischievously.

Marucho shot her a quick glare.

Runo sat next to Dan in the kitchen arena. "You really think Marucho is up to something?

Arorua smirked. _So far so good!_

Dan looked confused. "What do you mean, Runo?"

"You know very well what I mean, you're the one who sent me the message!"

"I never sent you a message, gosh Runo I think your loosing it!"

"Yes you did, so stop lying you brat!"

Their argument raged on.

Becca was wide eyed as Shun told her about the message. "How can Dan say that about his best friend."

Shun nodded. "I don't want to believe he'd do something like that but why would Marucho lie."

"I wish I knew Shun." said Becca leaning her head against Shun's chest.

Shun placed a hand on Becca's cheek. "I wish I knew too. I mean Marucho has a point. Dan was so quick to want to get rid of me when I wasn't myself…"

"I know. But Dan has a quick temper but that still sounds out of character of him." murmured Becca thinking of the spunky scarlet eyed boy.

Shun nodded. "I'll talk to Marucho about it."

Runo barged into the lounge where Dan sat. "What on are you doing thinking about Marucho being a traitor, he's done nothing but good for the team!"

"What are you talking about Runo!" yelped Dan.

"You should know, you're the one who sent me the message!"

"What message!?"

"This message!" Runo showed Dan her Bakupod with the message he _sent _her.

"I didn't send that, I was sleeping when that was sent! Ask Shun we share a room!"

Shun ran a hand through his jet black hair before going to see Marucho, Becca walking quietly behind Shun.

Marucho smiled. "Hey Shun, Becca. What's up?"

Shun sighed. "Marucho what's up with this message." He showed the blonde haired boy the message he had supposed sent.

Marucho's voice was full of surprise. "Shun I don't know what to say other, than I am positive I didn't send this to you."

"Oh course you didn't, that's why it's sent under your account name and says sincerely Marucho on it." said Shun his voice holding a strange venom to it.

"Please Shun, you've got to believe me!"

"I'd like to Marucho, but things aren't looking good right now."

Becca put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on Shun, you need some time to cool down."

Shun nodded and followed Becca out of the room, leaving a hurt and confused Marucho.

Arorua smirked. _I am so smart, these idiots are falling for it!_

Atoms shaped sifted back to a Fox like Bakugan. "Well master, so far our plan to leave tension between the brawlers is working perfectly."

Arorua nodded. "Quick someone's coming shape shift!"

Atoms quickly rearranged her molecular make up back into the form the brawlers came to know her as.

Julie approached Arorua. "Hey girlfriend, do you feel the major tension around this place lately? It's like everyone's about to snap!"

"I know, it's so strange, I wish I could help." murmured Arorua.

"It's not your fault, everyone is just on edge."

Skyress popped open. "Shun, please don't beat yourself up over this. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Becca nodded. "She's right."

Shun sighed. "But it's just so strange, how quickly every got on edge. Something's up and I plan to find out what it is!"

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_That's all for this chapter, I know it's on the short side but oh well, better luck next time! Hehehehe What's going on with the brawlers? Read the next chapter to find out!_

_**Important: Take the poll on my page (.net/~xxwhitefangxx)**_

_**And**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me very happy! *puppy dog eyes***_


	7. Into The Dragon's Den

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or anything relating to it! **

**(except my OC.)**

**Silver Wings: Chapter 7**

**Into The Dragon's Den**

It was a quiet morning on the airship. None of the brawlers were talking to each other and it was driving Alice crazy. The orange haired girl paced nervously up and down the halls, concern filling her brown eyes. _What's gotten into to everyone, they're acting more like enemies, then friends and teammates?_

"What wrong Alice?" came a soft silk like voice. 

"W-w-who's there?" asked Alice shakily.  
"Me. Arorua." replied the voice as Arorua's slender figure and gleaming eyes could be seen coming from the shadows.

Alice jumped when Arorua laid a hand on her shoulder. "Eep!"

"Just me. No need to be scared." Arorua replied calmly.

"Oh it's just you, sorry. Everythings been so tense lately, and I don't know what came over me."

The other girl laughed. "Don't worry about, I'm sorry I startled you."

"It's fine. But what are you doing here this morning. I though you were with the others?"

"They're are like canons on a dangerously short fuse right now so I'm keeping my distance. But do you think you could help me with something? I promise it's not hard.

Alice nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks a bunch!" Arorua's eyes glowed then Alice's did. When the glowing stopped Alice had a blank expression on her face. "Now Alice I want you to find out what's happening with our friends, ok?"

Alice nodded obediently. "Alright." She walked down the hall to where the other brawlers sat. "Hey everybody."

Runo smiled. "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I think we need to talk about the strain going on between us." said Alice calmly.

Dan nodded. "Well Runo thinks I sent her some stupid message."  
Runo growled. "Oh course you did! It was sitting in my inbox!"  
"I did not!" Dan shot back with anger in his voice.  
Runo's anger flared. "Yes you did, you were accusing Shun of being a traitor!"

Said Brawler's eyes widened. "What? Dan you know I'd never turn on you guys!"

"Shun, I didn't send the message!" yelped Dan.

"If you did send it Dan, own up to it! I don't care, just tell the truth!" snarled Shun.

Marucho tried pleading with them. "Please stop! Shun got a message from me that I know I didn't send, saying I though Dan was a traitor!"

Dan spun around to face Marucho. "What!? Marucho how could you!?"  
"I didn't send it Dan, I promise! Something is up." wailed Marucho.

"Guys someone's trying to cause friction between us. And whoever it is better turn themselves in before it's too late." said Alice in a monotone. "Or perhaps there is one than one person not telling the truth here."

Julie gasped. "Like Alice, do you really think that?"

Alice nodded wordlessly.

Dan glared at Marucho, Shun glared at Dan.

Runo had had enough of this. "That's it I give up! I don't now how we can be a team with us constantly going at each others throats!"

Arorua walked in the room. "I know what we need to do."

"Please tell!" yelped Marucho.

"We need to go here." said Arorua pointing to a large desolate area on the map. "I've heard legends about a super powerful Bakugan that lives there, that could help us!"

"Then let's go!" cheered Julie.

The other grudgingly agreed it was the best idea so Marcho set the Auto Pilot to go to the place Arorua had early indicated.

"This place is so desolate and dark." said Gorem popping open.

Drago rolled over to Gorem. "This place has an overwhelming amount of dark energy."

Arorua smiled. "Don't worry it will get better once we get threw the main part of the canyon." With that the beautiful girl led the rest of the brawlers from the safty of the air ship into the dark dank canyon. It had a strange smell of blood and there were many claw marks on the walls and red spatters.

Nightmarinoid watched the brawlers follow his loyal slave threw the entrance way to his home. _Soon they will all be mine. Every last one of them will bow before me, or meet their eternal doom. _

Arorua smiled as a huge black door with a strange marking on it opened. She turned to face the brawlers once the had followed her in to the area the door had been blocking. "Well we're here." The door slammed shut. "Your all now at the mercy of master and his slaves. With that she turned back into her original forum and 'Atoms' turned back into the fox like Bakugan Fenixus. "My real name is Aurora. The name you knew me as Arorua is my real name backwards, but none of you seemed to catch on."

Large red gems in the walls glowed and all the Bakugan in the area turned into their true forms.

Aurora jumped onto Fenixus's back. "Master they have arrived."

A low rumble was heard and Aurora's eyes glowed for a moment and she nodded. "Yes Master. Fenixus get them!" The fox like Bakugan being a clear Bakugan took on the Pyrus attribute and blasted the brawlers and their Bakugan with blazing red flames.

Most of the Bakugan got out of the way but Gorem and Preyus were hit hard.

"Gorem!" yelped Julie fear filling her blue eyes.

Next Fenixus took on the Aquos Attribute. She she a huge wave gushing at the brawlers and their Bakugan.

The winged Bakugan Skyress, Drago, and Wingdrus flew away from the water with their brawlers on their backs. Gorem, Hydranoid, and Tigerrara were hit hard and Runo and Julie were swept away by the water and slammed into the stone wall.

Dan's scarlet eyes widened. "Runo, Julie! That's it, Ability Card Activate, Boosted Dragon!"

Drago had a red light surrounding him. He blasted Fenixus with a stream of raging fire.

Aurora laughed. "Fenixus take on the Haos Attribute please."

"Oh course." Fenixus changed her Atrribute, and used the Haos Freeze Ability to momentarily stop the battle.

"Ok Caninoid, get in here and help out!" yelled Aurora.

A black wolf like Bakugan of the darkus attribute can daring from the shadows, it leaped up and bit Wingdrus on her left wing.

Becca flinched as Wingdrus screeched in pain and fell towards the earth! "Ability Card Activate, Radiant Flash!"

Wingdrus glowed a brigh shade of green and gave her wings a mighty flap send a burst of green energy knocking Caininoid back.  
Fenixus took on the darkus attribute and smashed into Hydranoid sending him flying into Drago, severely hurting both Bakugan.

"Drago!" yelled Dan.

Alice cried out. "Hydranoid! Wait a second how did I even get here?"

Aurora smirked. "You were under my control until we arrived here."

Drago and Hydranoid struggled to their feet.

A black cloud billowed out from the back of the cavern. "Well done Aurora, you've severed me well." Out of the cloud emerged the Bakugan Shun had saw in his dream, Nightmarinoid. The serpent like dragon Bakugan slinked out of the Shadows. "Greetings brawlers, fellow Bakugan. Welcome to my humble home."

SsSsSs

**It's a short chapter but a lot happens so I don't feel to bad. Hehe the more reviews I get the fast the next chapter will be done!**


End file.
